The invention relates to a window breaking and clearing technique training device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which allows a firefighter to be trained the proper technique for breaking and clearing a window, without requiring the use of an actual glass window to effectively demonstrate the appropriate technique.
In gaining entry to a burning building, a firefighter must often take quick, effective, yet destructive action. One such action is to break a window and enter the building through the window frame. Although breaking a window seems easy, improper technique and failure to fully clear the window can lead to injury.
What is necessary is that the firefighter first shatter the glass with a powerful strike, and then carefully but quickly clear the broken shards from all edges of the window. Only then should the firefighter attempt to climb through the window frame.
Because of the special technique necessary to break a window and enter therethrough, firefighter training courses often include instructor demonstrations and trainee practice of proper window breaking techniques. Unfortunately, these demonstrations require a live, glass window. Such windows are expensivexe2x80x94raising the cost of firefighter training. In addition, repeatedly using live glass means that injuries are more likely to occur during training.
It is well known that when training any technique, especially when training one which must be performed under duress, speed and accuracy can only be obtained through repetition. However, because of the expense of the glass windows, training is usually limited to just a few attempts per firefighter trainee.
It is an object of the invention to produce a training device which teaches a firefighter the proper technique for breaking and clearing a window, so that the firefighter may safely climb through the window frame. Accordingly, the device requires the firefighter to simulate the same actions necessary to break the window and to clear glass from the window frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide a firefighter training device which allows each firefighter to practice the window breaking techniques numerous times, without expending numerous glass windows in the process. Accordingly, the training device is constructed with individual panels which do not actually break during the training exercise, but which break away from the frame to simulate the breaking of the glass. Following the exercise, the panels are easily restored to their original positions to allow the exercise to be repeated.
The invention is a firefighter training device, for training a firefighter proper techniques for breaking and clearing a window, using a frame defining a framed space, a plurality of transparent impact resistant panels which are arranged coplanarly to fill the framed space, and a plurality of panel retaining assemblies which selectively hold the panels in position. Once the panels are formed into a window like configuration, the panels are struck, causing one of the panels to break away as the panel retaining assembly releases that panel. Then, the remaining panels are struck to cause those panels to break away and to simulate the proper action of clearing the window after it has been initially broken. Following the exercise, the panels are restored to the frame so that the exercise may be repeated.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.